The Accident
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Barney's thoughts as he finds himself in his own accident on his way to visit Ted.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

The accident really put things into perspective. He knew Ted was his best friend, but when he heard that he was involved in a car accident, it didn't matter that Ted hated him for sleeping with Robin. He had to get there. He had to make sure he was alright. Ted was his first true friend, and thanks to Ted, he was able to become friends with Marshall, Lily, and Robin. Without Ted, he was sure he'd be alone.

Lily didn't say much on the phone before Barney hung up and ran out of his office. He wasn't sure what the damage was, but all he could picture was Ted in a hospital bed, covered in bruises and casts. Though he knew Ted was a trooper, the thought made him feel sick, and he didn't hesitate in crossing into the street. He wasn't even watching where he was going, and he certainly didn't expect the bus that suddenly rammed into him.

Barney let out a yelp of surprise as the impact shattered his bones and sent him flying onto the street. The pain was unbearable. Every bit of his body ached, and he wasn't sure if he would survive it. He couldn't focus on anything, not on the bus driver frantically calling 911, and not even on the hot paramedic that was giving him CPR. The pain ran throughout every part of his body, and now he was certain he was going to die. He was going to die on the street, and though he should've been happy to die with that paramedic's lips on his, he couldn't find solace in the situation. He wasn't going to have another drink at Maclaren's, he wasn't going to see his mother or brother again, he wasn't going to see his friends again.

Every moment of his life flashed across his eyes. He saw his brother, James, getting married. He saw the moment he met his father, Bob Barker, on _The Price is Right._ He saw the first time he met Ted. He saw the time he officiated Marshall and Lily's wedding. He saw every moment he spent with them in the bar, laughing over something or another. He saw the time Robin was his wingman, smoking cigars, drinking scotch, and playing laser tag.

He let out a groan. His head felt like it was going to split into two.

He couldn't die not here. Not without seeing them. Not without seeing _her_. The moment he and Robin shared their first kiss flashed before his eyes. He could remember every detail of that night. The taste of her lips as they kissed like it was the last kiss they would ever have. The way her body reacted to every touch he gave her. The sounds of pleasure that escaped both their lips as they slipped into ecstasy together. Sure, that night of passion came back to bite him in the ass, and Ted hated him. He didn't even have the chance to apologize.

 _Robin_. When did the very image of her face make his heart race? When did she begin to cross his mind so often it felt maddening? Her name was the last thing he thought before he passed out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in the hospital, covered in casts, bruises, and bandages. His body still ached, though it had died down since the impact. The doctors must've pumped him with drugs. It felt nice not to be in agonizing pain, but now that that it wasn't occupying his mind, he was thinking of Robin. He wondered if he would ever kiss her again.

When he saw Ted, he felt guilty for thinking of his bro's ex-girlfriend. Yet, when he saw that Ted came to see him, he felt happy to know he still cared about him, even after he betrayed his trust.

"Barney," he said seriously. "You could've died."

Barney didn't have it in him to make a comical remark. He just looked at him and said, "Ted, I'm sorry I broke the bro code."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Ted, can we be friends again?" Barney's voice was cracking.

"Barney, we're more than friends. We're brothers."

"You're my brother, Ted…"

"You're my brother, Barney." Ted hugged him as carefully as he could, and Barney couldn't help it. He cried. He didn't deserve Ted's friendship. "Did you hear that, Marshall? We're brothers."

"Marshall's my brother, too," Ted said. "We're all brothers."

Though Barney was utterly touched that Ted and Marshall were his brothers, he couldn't help but slip in a comical remark as Marshall leaned to hug the two of them. "Yeah, but I'm your best brother, right?" He liked the smiles that appeared on their faces.

Barney figured it wouldn't do any good for self pity now that everything had been mended between him and Ted. He recalled the awful moment of when the paramedics cut up his suit. Sure, he could always buy a new one, but that was like buying a new child. Well, he was sure his suit wouldn't mind; he would always remember it.

"Mosby, you're still here?" a nurse said. "Your tests came back an hour ago. You're fine." Barney was certainly happy to hear that. It was funny that he expected Ted to be the one with the bruises, and here he was, lying in a hospital bed stuffed with painkillers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ted exclaimed. "I've got to go, Barney."

Barney smiled. He didn't have to ask what Ted needed to do. He knew Stella was out there somewhere, and Ted needed to fix something because Ted always screwed something up.

Lily and Marshall turned to Barney after Ted left. "So, Ted said that right before his accident, his life flashed before his eyes," Lily said. "You know, all the stuff he loves."

"Yeah," Marshall said. "Did that happen to you?" They began listing things Barney loved. Things like suits, boobs, money, and scotch; he did love those things. "That's pretty much everything you love, right?" But, he loved something much more.

At that moment, Robin appeared by Barney's bedside. He found his gaze shifting to her. She was laughing, and she looked more beautiful than she had in his mind. Though his accident was far different from Ted's, he did see everything he loved during the time he thought he was going to die. And as he gazed at Robin, he felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Yeah, pretty much."

 **Author's Note: This might be a two parter with Barney recuperating after the accident. Robin will probably help him at home, much like she did when he had that cold at Ted's apartment. Also, I have another HIMYM fic that I haven't updated in forever. I plan to delete and restart it because I'm actually watching the series from start to finish, and I'm on s6 now, and it's so good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Staying in the hospital was maddening. Barney was forced to stay in the bed all day long as nurses and doctors came by to check on him. He would think that having young nurses fawn over him would be a dream come true, but even when the hottest one spoon fed him jello, he found no pleasure in it. He supposed it had to be because he couldn't get a certain someone out of his mind.

 _Robin._ Her name was creeping into his thoughts more and more lately. And being stuck in the hospital not chasing after girls and thinking about his next play made it so her name was passing through his brain even more than it had been the day after they slept together.

He thought about that moment a lot, too. When he was with girls, he always expected it to end with them in bed, but when he went up to Robin's apartment to see the video, sex was the furthest thing from his mind. He just wanted to enjoy seeing his friend look lame while simultaneously making her feel better since that creep dumped her. They watched the video over and over again that night until Barney accidentally placed a hand on hers. She turned to him, and before either of them could say a word, they leaned in together.

The gang came by every once in a while. Ted was ecstatic when he told them that Stella accepted his proposal.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Barney cheered.

"Really?" He sounded skeptical.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Ted shrugged. "You're just always against marriage. Especially when it comes to me."

Barney chuckled lightly. "Getting hit by a bus really changes a person." He wasn't exactly sure why he was so accepting of Ted getting married to Stella. After all, Ted was his bro, and being single was the greatest way to live. Then, Robin entered the room. She was carrying a slip of paper that she pushed in front of Barney's face. "What is that?"

"It's a voucher," she said simply. "Once you're out of the hospital, I will buy you a glass of scotch."

"Yeah?" He studied the voucher, and noticed it didn't say which brand. "Well, a nice Glen Mckenna, maybe?"

"I don't think so."

"You didn't specify." He grinned.

Robin pulled the voucher away and put it into her pocket. "I'll fix that."

"Thanks, Robin." When she smiled in response, Barney felt his heart jump. So, that was why he was accepting of Ted's marriage? Because that truly meant he was over Robin, and Barney could step in and… His cheeks flushed red.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily asked. "You look like a tomato."

"Uh… I…" Barney stammered. "It's a bit warm in here. Must be from all the casts."

"We better let him get some rest," Marshall suggested. "He probably wants to be in tiptop shape so he can put the bone that didn't break to good use again." He laughed, and out of awkwardness, Barney laughed, too.

* * *

One day, the gang didn't show up. Not all of them anyway. It was just Robin because everyone else had something to do that day. Barney wasn't sure if he could handle being alone with Robin just yet.

"Hey…" she said, taking a seat on the chair next to his bed. "Feeling okay?"

He would've shrugged if it didn't hurt. "Fine. They say I should be out in a week or so."

"That's good. It's been weird without you at Maclaren's."

He smiled, glad to know he had some impact on her life. "Well, don't worry because the first thing I'm doing when I get out is taking you up on that offer."

"Will that be before or after you try to score with the hottest chick in the bar?" she asked.

Barney's smile fell. Was there a subtle way to say "instead of" without seeming too strange? Given his history, if he did say "instead of" she would think he hit his head harder than she thought. So, in response, he simply said, "We'll see."

"Excuse me," a nurse said, coming into the room. She held a tray that had soup and a drink. "Just need to give Mr. Stinson his lunch."

Robin looked at the tray she set in front of him and bit her lip. Barney watched her curiously. "This may sound weird, but can I give him his lunch? I took care of him when he had a killer cold. I know it's not the same thing, but…" She trailed off, looking embarrassed for even suggesting such a thing. If Barney wasn't so hellbent on keeping his feelings on a need to know basis, he would've exclaimed that he accepted. Instead, he kept quiet, and his eyes dashed to the nurse.

The nurse caught his expression and smiled softly. He wasn't trying to convey anything, but she seemed to understand. "Of course. Call me when he's finished." She left the room.

"Robin, you really don't have to do this."

"I want to." She scooted the chair a bit closer to the bed and picked up the spoon. She scooped up a bit of soup, blew on it to make it cooler, and very carefully brought it to Barney's lips. She seemed scared, as though she were going to spill the hot liquid over his chest.

"You're fine," he assured her before accepting the offer. He felt nothing when the hot nurse gave him jello, but as Robin gave him spoonful after spoonful of soup and lifted the juice so he could drink it from the straw, he felt nervous and happy and confused.

"Get better," she said, her voice soft. "Okay?"

Barney smiled. "I always do."

Barney was relieved when he was able to go home. His body was still sore, but he was able to walk and do things for himself, which was actually kind of disappointing, because he quite liked Robin feeding him.

A few days after his release, Barney was watching television and sipping at a glass of scotch when his doorbell rang. He put the glass on the table and, with a slight wince, got off the couch and answered the door.

"Robin," he said in surprise.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"No. Come in."

Robin smiled as he moved out of the way to allow her inside. She put her purse on the sofa and faced him. She eyed him amusedly, and he felt himself blush.

"What?" he asked.

"You look good."

"You really think a bus could get me down?" He went to the kitchen to pour her a glass of scotch. "I can't believe I'm the one giving you the drink when you owe me."

"Well," she said, taking the glass from his hand. "That's once you can actually get out of your place."

Barney groaned. "I'm going crazy here. I was in the hospital for who knows how long, and now I'm stuck here." He plopped onto the sofa. "It sucks."

She sat next to him and laughed. "And you haven't picked up chicks in that long!"

Barney gasped. "It's a travesty!" He smiled at her, and realized that not picking up girls didn't bother him so much as not being able to see Robin daily. He had to watch her on television, and while it was nice seeing her face, it wasn't the same. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, not much. Ted is being nauseating with Stella. But, I'm happy for him."

"He's found the One."

"Yep."

Barney let out a sudden shout of pain. "Sorry," he said when Robin nearly jumped. "My injuries act up a bit. It's not too bad, but it's sudden."

Robin pursed her lips. "Dude, I'm sorry." She reached a hand out a rubbed his arm. Barney sighed softly. "Better?"

"Actually, yeah."

She pulled her hand away too soon. "I'm sorry," she said again. "It's my fault."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"You would've been at the hospital at the same time as us if you… you and Ted were talking." She looked down at her feet. "I shouldn't have let Simon get to me… If that never happened, this never would've…"

"Hey…" Barney scooted next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, suppressing a wince. "What happened that night was…" How could he describe the way it made him feel? It was amazing, to say the least. "A mistake," he ended up saying. "But, this probably would've happened either way. Some jerk stole my cab, and I had to run to the hospital. And as I was crossing the street, bam! It's not your fault, Robin."

Robin looked up at him and smiled softly. She leaned in, and Barney was about to lean in as well, expecting the day to take a different turn, but she ended up putting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "I can make you something to eat."

Even though he wouldn't have minded Robin taking care of him, he shook his head. "Nah. I'm good."

"I better get going," she said, lifting her head.

"So soon?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, but since you don't need me to help you…" She picked up her purse and rose from the sofa. Barney watched her, trying to think of something to say that will get her to stay. He couldn't even think of a coherent sentence, let alone have one leave his mouth.

He rose from the sofa and walked her to the door. "See you," he said as he opened the door.

"Bye." She kissed his cheek and left through the open doorway. Barney watched her walk down the hallway before shutting the door and sighing.

* * *

"Lily, you have to come over here!"

"What? Barney, it's 7:00 in the morning," the groggy woman replied.

"It's urgent."

"Alright, alright."

When Lily arrived, Barney was relieved. He let her in, and he wasn't surprised she was a bit frazzled by his sudden call so early.

"Okay, what is so urgent that you called me and begged me to come over at…" She checked her watch. "7:22 in the morning?"

"I knew you could tell something was up with me, and you're right…" How could Lily not know something was up when he laughed like an idiot at that boogeyman with a teleprompter joke Robin made his first night back at Maclaren's-with the glass of scotch she had promised him. "But, I can't tell you what it is… I should tell you, but I can't! I have to! I never will! I'm going to!" He laughed nervously. "Let's just drop it. What's up with you?"

"What is it, Barney? Just tell me."

Barney let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He had no problems talking about girls before in front of anyone, and now...his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and his cheeks were red. He opened his eyes and finally said it, not at all surprised by Lily's stunned expression because he was stunned by it all as well: "I think I'm in love with Robin.


End file.
